Adorable
by ImpureTemptation
Summary: Gwendal reflexionaba sobre el mayor responsable de su aficion por las cosas lindas, sin percatarse que el rumbo de sus pasos lo llevaron al encuentro con aquella persona que le dió un nuevo significado a la palabra "adorable"


**N/A: **El Conrad/Wolfram es un buen incesto...pero a veces me parece que Gwendal se preocupa más por el rubio que Conrad (quien, cuando yuuri esta presente, no tiene ojos para nadie mas ¬¬). Al principio no estaba segura de colgarlo aquí pero términó por darme lo mismo. (Asi la lista de mi perfil se hace mas grande -w-)

Ok...esto es algo que hice hace un tiempo y fué con la intención de ser un drabble shonen-ai

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, este fic fué hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Adorable

Gwendal amaba las cosas adorables. Desde peluches con figuras de animales hasta pequeños gatitos. Aquel gusto por dichas cosas se convirtió en un hobby, terminando así por coleccionarlos y hasta tejerlos. Manteniendolos siempre a su alcance. Por supuesto aquel no era un hobby que alguien de su pocision pueda presumir, o siquiera compartir con cualquiera. Por que Gwendal Von Voltaire ante sus enemigos no era del tipo de persona que se derritiese ante la mirada de un cachorro, no, el era el fiero e indomable guerrero de Shin Makoku, el mayor de los tres hijos de la ex Maou de Shin Makoku; pero apesar de eso,de entre toda su colección tenia algo que atesoraba celosamente y en silencio. Fue precisamente ese "algo" el responsable de su gusto por las cosas adorables, pues aquel tesoro, para Gwendal, era el motivo por el que aquella palabra había nacido. Era una pena que aunque aun lo mantuviera cerca, ya no era enteramente suyo...

Se encontraba caminando por los amplios pasillos del castillo, si bien en un principio se dirigia a sus aposentos sus pensamientos lo distrajeron con el recuerdo de su mayor tesoro, el mas bello de todos, y sus pies lo traicionaron llevándolo al encuentro del susodicho, percatándose ya demasiado tarde, pues se encontraba delante de aquella puerta donde se encontraría, muy seguramente con el. Se decidió abrirla, de cualquier forma hacia mucho, desde la llegada del Maou para ser exactos, que no tenia el privilegio de encontrarlo sumergido en aquel estado tan indefenso del que años atrás podía disfrutar a su antojo. Abrió la puerta con lentitud. Esperando encontrarse con aquel glorioso rayo de luz del que Shin Makoku tenia la suerte de tener...

-Humph -alguien se quejó abiertamente tras la puerta- Wolfram deberías ser mas cuidadoso, esta vez si me dolió -se quejaba el joven maou mientras se tallaba insistentemente el trasero.

-Debilucho, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago – replicó un claramente avergonzado Wolfram.- ademas, con las noches que llevo aquí creí que ya aguantabas mas

-Si pero esta vez te has pasado, no creo que pueda sentarme normalmente en un buen rato

-¡Como te sigas quejando ahora mismo lo hago de nuevo debilucho!

Temiéndose lo peor Gwendal, abrió de súbito la puerta

-¡¿Que sucedió aquí?! -bramó mirando iracundo al Maou, quien del susto cayó al suelo. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de Gwendal al ver la presencia de la pequeña Greta en esa recamara también. ¿es que enfrente de Greta ellos...?

- Wolfram le dio una patada a Yuuri que lo tumbó de su cama a media noche -.explicó consternada Greta- tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que le golpea mientras duerme pero...

-¿Sucede algo hermano? - cuestionó Wolfram desde la cama del Maou con su común bata de seda rosa. Al encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas que miraban interrogantes ante tal intromisión Gwendal se descolocó por unos momentos. Incluso así, despeinado como estaba Wolfram se veía tan...tan...

-¿Hermano? -el aludido carraspeó sonoramente. No podía decir la verdadera razón de su visita matutina.

-El desayuno no tarda en ser servido, sera mejor que su majestad se de prisa si no quiere que se enfrie. Lo mismo va para Greta y para ti Wolfram. -dijo por fin en tono indiferente y frunciendo el entrecejo, apartando la mirada de este ultimo, que una vez oido esto se volvió a cubrir con las sabanas.

-Muchas gracias Gwendal, enseguida bajamos -sonrió el Maou mientras buscaba con la mirada su uniforme del dia anterior.- Wolfram si te duermes de nuevo me comeré tu desayuno también, y ya sabes que doria prepara solo las porciones adecuadas -le aseveró asomándose bajo la cama, Wolfram se limitó a afirmar desganadamente mientras su respiración se acompasaba bajo las sabanas. Greta, siempre alegre, le entregó un pantalón negro enteramente arrugado a Yuuri. -¡Wolfram!

Gwendal que miraba en silencio la situación suspiró cansinamente.

-Baje a desayunar su majestad, yo despertaré a Wolfram.

Yuuri le agradeció con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía su camisa y corría junto a Greta, después de todo, al finalizar el desayuno tenia que estudiar con Gunter, era mejor no retrasarse. Una vez que el Mazoku se aseguró que el Maou y su hija se habían marchado se acercó a pasos lentos a la cama donde dormitaba tranquilo su hermano menor. Le quitó con suavidad la sabana que cubría su rostro. El rubio, ahí tendido, durmiendo tan tranquilamente le pareció lo mas adorable que pudo haber visto nunca. No por nada, el rubio, era lo que mas atesoraba por sobretodas las cosas. Por la seguridad del príncipe, Gwendal daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, desde su colección de peluches hasta su propia vida. Lo miró ensimismado unos segundos mas, hasta que recordó que si no despertaba el rubio se quedaría sin desayuno.

Lo sacudió ligeramente por el hombro y Wolfram solo se dió la media vuelta, quedando de frente al peligris, quien pudo admirar la perfección de aquel ser en su totalidad.

Gwendal adoraba las cosas lindas, en ese momento mas que en cualquier otro. Por ello, decidió no perturbar el rostro pacifico de la criatura mas linda de todas que dormitaba enfrente suyo. Y caminó en silencio hasta la puerta para cerrarla con la misma delicadeza. Una vez atravesó el umbral y le regalo una ultima sonrisa a la figura que descansaba entre las sabanas su expresión se endureció y camino con pasos firmes, mientras dejaba que toda su persona mostrara esa imponencia innata que lo caracterizaba, haciendo a que un par de sirvientas que pasaban por alli se apartaran a un lado cuando lo veían pasar.

Aun quedaba el asunto del desayuno. Gwendal sonrió maliciosamente.

Ya verían a quien escucharía Doria, al gran Maou de Shin Makoku, o Gwendal Von Walde, que estaba apunto de sobornarla con un peluche de un oso que parecía cerdo.

--

...Me enredé con el apellido de Gwendal...


End file.
